Slipping Into The Shadows
by Mizz-Madam
Summary: When something had chosen Gohan for a task in which he didn't understand, his morals had began to shift and he started to serve a darker purpose. His mind began to slowly crumble, all due to a little notebook. Should Gohan be saved -or killed? DBZ/DN
1. Haunted

**Slipping into the Shadows**

**

* * *

**

**Hey there folks, I know I haven't updated in absolutely ageees but like I see all the time; I'm sooooooooo busy. With exams coming at me left, right and centre; I've had no time for much. But in my spare time I've got this story out. I'd like to aim it into an angst/dark kind of fic. :) Well, I hope you enjoy and don't be too confused at the start!!**

**

* * *

Haunted**

"Did you kill them?"

Her voice rose and she slapped him hard across the face. The shadowy figure's face fell to the side violently but still, he did not topple over from where he was knelt down. "I asked you a question you worthless piece of crap!"

Her sharp voice echoed around the large, dark and empty room. The small amount of light which crept into the shady area illuminated her, somewhat, beautiful face. Although, age had taken its toll on her skin, and though still soft, had wrinkled a little. Her blue eyes narrowed, yet sparkled with wetness as she stared into the eyes of the person opposite.

"I asked you a fucking question." She sneered through gritted teeth as her eyes began to well-up more. The pure sight of him made her want to puke.

"_You haven't changed at all, Bulma."_ It was spoken smoothly, yet there was a hoarse feature to the voice. The gloomy figure, certainly a man, stood up tall from where he was knelt down. The man towered over the blue-haired beauty causing her to step back in caution. With the only light coming from the nearby fire in the corner, Bulma felt a little worried that she couldn't really see the person in front of her.

Her eyes widened.

"Y-you did kill them!" she choked up, staring into, what she guessed to be, his cold eyes. With curled fists, Bulma began continually hitting his chest violently. "You're a horrible _monster_!!"

"_Why else are you here, Bulma?" _he said in monotone. It was as if she wasn't even hitting him, as though she was powerless.

But then again... she was.

"_What is your purpose?" _

She stopped hitting him and wiped her eyes. Her chest rose up and down as her panting became louder and louder, tears still streaming down her soft cheeks. "Did it feel _good?" _she stressed out, her eyes becoming wide. "Did their blood on your hands feel _that _great?" Bulma then grabbed the scruff of his torn and bloody shirt. "Are you _so fucking _proud?!"

"_You're boring me now, Bulma. Don't make me dispose of you." _He spoke coolly as she watched him, fear glistening in her aged eyes. _"Tell me why you're here. I'm becoming impatient."_

"Fine." The scientist growled at him. "I just wanted you to know this;"

She could feel his skin-deep glares scorching holes into her pale features as she paused. He released a long breath, so she took this as a warning of withering patience. The blue-haired woman shook under the pressure, but she refused to crack and returned the intense stare. If Bulma could see him properly, she swore he was smirking at her, Nonetheless, in amusement.

"_Continue... please."_

"I just want you to know that you won't be here terrorizing Earth, destroying cities, killing innocent people... Hurting children! We're going to stop you, just remember that. Even if there are only a few of us left. Trunks, Krillin... Even Yamcha, those three are gonna' plow you into the ground."

"_Is that all?"_

She narrowed her eyes. "You're reign of terror will be over."

For one last time, he laughed. _"Goodbye Bulma..."

* * *

_**Ten years earlier**

Adjusting his shirt, not a crinkle not ironed, he released a deep breath. His polished shoes shone a reflection mirroring the bedside lamp and his blazer, which hung limply on the chair opposite, waited for the nervous young man. His tie certainly did not hang loosely around his neck, but was somewhat strangling the poor teenager.

The person in the mirror smiled back nervously at him as he fiddled with his top button. If it were up to him, he'd have the top button undone. In fact, he would not even be wearing a suit, but normal clothes such as his ever so comfortable gi.

"Gohan dear, are you done in there?" A female voice asked from outside his bedroom door.

"Nearly, mum." He answered, still not tearing his eyes away from the mirror as he continued to attempt to loosen his tie.

"You better not be taking off that tie, young man!" her voice became stern, and Gohan could almost picture his mother standing right next to him with a scowl. Sometimes it amazed the teenager at how fast the woman's mood swings took place.

"I'm not," he lied through his teeth.

Seeing as he was as useful as a chocolate fireguard at tying a tie, his mother had not so gracefully done it for him. She had groaned and scolded him, for he was a young man now and shouldn't have needed his mother to do it for him. But still, it was more than obvious that the woman clearly enjoyed the fact that her 'little boy' still needed her.

With a sigh, Gohan focused into the mirror again. Then something caught him by surprise, behind him on his left, there was... something there... like a shadowy figure. Confusion fogged his sight and he speedily turned around. His eyes widened in shock, and then narrowed in doubt when he noticed that nothing was there. Facing the mirror again, the young man merely brushed it off as his imagination and left the room.

"Big brother!" greeted an enthusiastic, young voice as soon Gohan had walked through the door.

"A heh, hey squirt!" Gohan replied, a little taken aback. "How's my favourite little brother doing?"

The child pouted and folded his arms. "Alright I guess... But these clothes are real bad." He emphasized this by squirming around uncomfortably in his own suit, a smaller version of his older siblings.

"I know what you're saying, Goten. I feel as though I'm being choked by this stupid tie." He agreed. "Anyway, where's dad?"

Goten shrugged. "Dunno'"

Suddenly, Gohan felt two arms fly around his neck. Scowling, he grabbed the two arms roughly and went to flip the person over his back.

"Gee Gohan, don't be so paranoid!" the person laughed, obviously a girl.

"Oh! Videl!" His cheeks grew red from embarrassment as he let go of her arms. Thankfully, he had done no damage to her them. Sometimes being a fighter had disadvantages, especially when paranoia seemed to kick in every once in a while. But lately he had been getting strange feelings.

Strange, strange feelings.

For example; he could have sworn that he had begun seeing things. Every once in a while he would see the oddest of things. They appeared to be nothing more than blurs or quick flashes but still... he felt that he was being followed or worse; that his family was in danger.

Videl kissed his neck and frowned as she leant her head on his shoulder. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"And gee, what are you wearing?" she continued, pulling away from the teenager and looking at him properly, hands on hips. This caused another blush from the young fighter. "A suit? Is your mum serious?" She snickered. "Look at you!"

"Videl, are you going like that?" Goten asked the elder girl as he tugged at her white polo shirt.

"Sure am. As much as I like Chi-chi, I'm not wearing a dress to some party. I'm happy with what I'm wearing and I'm sure that everyone else there won't be in frocks and suits." She said, gesturing to her simple white shirt and jeans. "The last time I went to a party with you guys, Chi-chi made me wear that hideous dress and dance in front of everyone."

"I danced too." Gohan piped up.

"Exactly." His girlfriend scowled. "We looked like idiots."

"I thought our dancing was cool, and besides, this party will be different than the last. The last party was dedicated to defeating Buu."

"And?"

"_And _I think this party will be that little bit more laid back. Mum was going nuts with the fact that dad wasn't there. Now that she is watching him like a hawk today, he'll have to come. Hopefully, no arguments will arise from that!" He grinned triumphantly and folded his arms as though he had discovered something life changing.

"Aaaaa huh." Videl wasn't all that impressed. "I'm still not dancing."

With that she left the two half-Saiyans.

"Are all girls weird, Gohan?" Goten asked innocently, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"I think... so."

* * *

"Aha! Dad! There you are!" Gohan cheered, walking up to the older Saiyan who was staring out of the window in the kitchen. But still, it seemed that the young half breed couldn't leave his tie in peace and continued awkwardly pulling at it. "Man, argh, I really hate it when mum makes us wear this stuff, don't you?" After a minute and still with no reaction from the man, Gohan poked the fighter on the shoulder. "Daaad?"

"Huh?" Goku jumped, tearing his eyes away from the window. "Oh ahaha! Hey Gohan!!" he laughed, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "Sorry about that! Just zoning out!"

"You sure you're 'kay?" Gohan asked, sending a look of confusion at the fighter.

"I'm great!!" But after a moment Goku let out a sigh and turned back to the window, leaning on the side. "No... You're old and strong enough to understand..."

"Huh?"

"I've been feeling like something is going to happen. I'm just a little worried." Just as Gohan was about to ask something, his father interrupted him. "And no, I don't know why."

"Perhaps it's the fact that things are finally going so right now, and you're just worried that it's going to end." Gohan suggested with a faint, understanding smile. "Sometimes I get a little concerned that suddenly everything is going to just crash and burn, that another threat will come. Not meaning to sound arrogant, but how much stronger can a threat get now? The Saiyans, Frieza, Cell... Buu, it's all going to have to end somewhere."

Goku stayed silent, but turned around and put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"I'm just saying; one day it'll end,"

"And then we'll all be happy." Goku finished for the teenager, who responded with a firm nod and determined smile. Another sigh sounded and Goku stared at his son intently. "Gohan, we've never really had this talk but-"

"Gee Dad, I already know about the birds and the bees..."

"No, no, no!" Goku laughed, removing his hand from the shoulder. He then folded his arms as his smile faded into a serious frown. "Gohan, this may... sound a little weird. But –but" The Saiyan took a deep breath.

"Dad..." Gohan breathed out.

"Did you ever find it hard? Y'know killing, hurting, did it ever make you feel... down?"

"I... don't understand. Where has this come from? Are you asking me if I felt the weight of responsibility? That I was taking someone's life away and felt bad about it? They were bad guys, weren't they? I felt the strain but it had to be done..." The teenager rubbed his temples and frowned.

Goku stared at his son in silence.

"Are you scared that this might be haunting me or something?" Gohan's eyes narrowed somewhat. "Did mum put you up to this? Bulma maybe?" The hybrid attempted to shoot his father an angered look, but released a long breath of exhaustion. The light twitch of a smile returned to him. "Dad, I'm fine. I just don't like the fact that people are talking about me like that. Y'know, it makes me feel like a bit of an outcast."

"Sorry Gohan," he apologised, receiving a light nod. "But you gotta' know we've been a little worried about you, even Videl has explained that you've been extra stressed with classes, homework and junk. But I'm also concerned with why you haven't been training. This isn't like you, son."

"Dad..." Gohan sighed again, fiddling with his tie uncomfortably. "I... I'm thinking about stopping martial arts."

"W-what! But Gohan!" Goku gasped, throwing both hands on his son's shoulders roughly. "You can't stop, you're amazing! And besides, don't you love it?"

"And... I don't really want to be a scholar."

"So what do you want to do, you can't be Saiyaman all your life." Goku said with a puzzled expression.

"Something peaceful although I haven't made my mind up yet... But after school I want to take some time off and explore the country –no, the world!" Gohan replied excitedly, a large grin over-coming his features, and in a faint whisper he continued. "Maybe even the universe..."

"The universe?!" Goku repeated.

"Yeah, dad. Maybe you could come with me and we'll go together... Maybe Goten too, but how awesome would that be?"

"Ahah! Wow Gohan!" Goku chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "You sure have this planned out, don't you?"

"Yeah," Gohan admitted, mimicking his father's action by also scratching the back of his head. "I thought it'd be nice if we could do something together. Ever since I was young we never really did much together. So I thought travelling would be quite cool."

The conversation with Goku got Gohan thinking. Was everyone actually talking about him? Why were they talking about him? They had no reason. True, he had been a little over whelmed with his school work. Who wouldn't be with Chi-chi as a mother? And now that his dad had mentioned it, what would happen if another threat did appear? Should he train? Well now that Gogeta was obtainable, what would be the point?

Gohan sighed, so many questions...

He just wished that all the possibilities of a threat would just disappear.

* * *

Sitting on the chair in his room, Gohan rocked back and forth, the habit seemed to be too hard to kick for the Saiyan. Everybody else went a little while ago to the party but he stayed behind at the house, as Gohan requested, so he could get a little work done before he left. He wouldn't usually offer to do that, but some pretty hard exams were popping up all the time and he didn't want to disappoint his mother of course.

"Science is so boring and this is so hard..." Gohan said to nobody in particular. He stood up and pulled at the tie once again, realising a long, dragged out sigh. "I guess I'll do it later." He then groaned, accepting defeat.

He walked up to the mirror and stared at his reflection brushing a hand through his dark spiked hair. He was seventeen already and off to college in a year's time. He had a girlfriend, he was top in his class and had a loving family... what more could he want?

He didn't know, but there was something. He felt somewhat empty, like something needed to happen, like he wanted something...

"Argh," he grumbled, looking down. But upon glaring upwards back at the mirror. He noticed it again. There was something there! But this time it was more than a flash, more than a blur. It was there behind him. Not moving. "Wha- Wha! W-who are you!!" the teenager gasped, shooting backwards. It stood –no floated behind his left shoulder in a long grey gown, a hood drooping over its head. Long brown hair laid upon its shoulders and the chin, which could be seen, was slightly pale.

"_Hello, Gohan Son. I'm glad we have finally met. I've been watching you." _It then spoke.

"W-watching me?" repeated Gohan, walking closer to the mirror. "Tell me who you are!"

"_You have been chosen."_

"Grr!" the Son snapped. "Who the hell are you?! What's going on?!"

"_We'll meet again, Gohan Son. Please be ready, you're my favourite..."_

Then it faded away.

Gohan stood there, his chest rising up and down. "Wh-what was that?"

* * *

**Hmm... Actually, this is quite long for a first chapter. Well, I can't promise any updates soon, but I'll try. =D, thanks for reading.**


	2. Hospitalized

**Slipping into the Shadows**

**

* * *

'Tis the season to be jolly 'cause I've updated twice this month on FF. Actually, that's quite bad, aint' it? Just know I'm still alive. ;-D**

**

* * *

****Hospitalized  
**

Gohan took refuge on his bed, doing nothing more than staring into nothingness. He took a deep breath. It appeared that he was staring at the wall, but in reality; he was in his own little world. _'I don't understand... Who was that person? Why am I feeling this strange sensation? Something big is going to happen. I know it is.' _The teenager rubbed his chin anxiously at the thought. Followed by another long, dragged-out sigh escaped him and he closed his eyes in exhaustion.

He looked at the clock beside his desk. _'8:29PM, Mum's going to kill me.' _Gohan concluded in thought, tapping his fingers on his knees uneasily. Just as he was about to rest his head on the nearby inviting pillow, the ringing of the phone echoed throughout the rather small house causing the teenager to jump slightly. Leaving his room speedily, he ran for the phone before he missed the person calling. Finally, upon picking up the phone, he answered it.

"H-hello?" he stuttered cautiously.

"_GOHAN SON, WHERE ARE YOU?!"_ Quickly, he pulled the phone away from his ear, cringing intensely.

"M-mum!" he replied worriedly with a yell, scratching the back of his head.

"_You bet it is! What are you still doing at home?!" _

"I-I uh... Well..." he mumbled, unsure to tell the truth or not. Suddenly, a little ruffling sounded from the phone, also a little shout from a female voice squealed and went through the hybrid's sensitive ears.

"_You asshole! Why did you leave me_?!" A look of confusion covered the Saiyan's face as he stared at the phone with a raised eyebrow.

"V-Videl?" he then asked questionably.

"_And she made me dance again!" _

'_Yeah, it's Videl...' _Gohan sighed in thought.

"_You're going to get it, Gohan!!"_ his girlfriend growled over the phone. _"You'd better pray!"_

"_Gohan's gonna' get it, Gohan's gonna' get it!" _The teenager scowled at hearing his brother's voice in the background.

"Look, I've got to go Videl. I'm tired." The half breed then told her, rubbing his temples half heartedly. "See you."

"_Don't you dare put this ph------- BEEEEEEEP"_

Damn. Videl was going to kill him first, and then his mother was going to kill him, followed by Videl killing him for a last time. But he didn't have time for people yelling at him. He couldn't be doing with it, not right now. All he wanted to do was...

Was...

Sleep...

With no more thoughts, Gohan dropped the phone, causing it to clatter to the floor. Following suit, his knees buckled and he collapsed down to the ground, his body jittering softly. Slowly and steadily his eyes quivered before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

"_Gohan... Gohan... Gohan!"_

Said teen opened his eyes, his eye lashes fluttering slowly. Staring with blurred vision ahead of him, he could make out a few faces looking down on him and the room he was present in. It was all white, the ceiling, walls, and even the floor. The bed he was lying in, which was very bumpy, had no space on it at all as at least four people had joined him by crowding around.

"Big brother, wake up!"

Gohan then felt a thud on his hardened chest and his eyes widened. Immediately, he pushed himself up. "Goten!!" A bellow sounded, which was speedily followed by another thud from a particular child falling straight to the floor. That's when Gohan realised where he was; a hospital.

Damn it.

He hated hospitals for so many reasons; the smell, the beds (so uncomfortable) and... The food, just ugh. Ugh.

"Gohan!" Goten exclaimed, jumping to his feet and bouncing back onto the bed along with a pearly beam.

With a perplexed expression, the teenager blinked. "W-why am I here, in a hospital?"

Bulma took his hand gently and smiled encouragingly. "You passed out dear." She tilted her head in response of the Saiyan becoming even more confused. "You know, Gohan; you really worried us."

"What are you talking about, Bulma?" he then asked her, scratching the back of his head. "I fell asleep on my bed –I wasn't passed out on the floor or anything."

"What do you mean, kiddo? You were found on the floor by the phone..."

"I remember going to bed, just after I saw that thing in the mirror... " Remembrance then slapped him across the face. "Ah! I also recall talking to Videl on the phone now. I must have fainted after I put down the phone and on the way back to bed or something." Gohan mumbled as he scratched his chin thoughtfully. "I wonder why though..."

"Saw something in the mirror?" Bulma repeated in concern. "Tell me about that, Gohan."

"Huh? Oh yeah." In anxiety, he brought his legs up to his chest and stared at the few faces around. "It was weird." Shivers flew down his spine. "I was just doing a little, uh; thinking –and then I saw something! It was so peculiar and I couldn't place it, I can't even describe the atmosphere which illuminated it... and then..." He paused and turned his attention straight to Bulma. "Then it talked to me."

"What did it say?" Bulma speedily shot at him, releasing his hand put gripping his shoulder.

Gohan's sooty eyes lowered uncomfortably. He was so unsure of what to say... They'd find him nuts for even saying things like that. According to Goku, they thought he was under a great deal of stress as it was. _'There's no need to worry them...' _ The teenager told himself. _'Beside; they'll probably think I have a few balls rolling around upstairs.'_

Upon coming to a quick and needed decision, he spoke. "I forgot." This was followed by a shrug and a faint frown.

Finger by finger, Bulma released his shoulder and a tug at the corner of her lips appeared. "Maybe it was just a dream, honey."

"Yeah, maybe..." Gohan said, looking at her with false hope. If only she knew...

A couple of Gohan's other visitors, whom had stayed remarkably quiet throughout the last scenario smiled comfortingly at the young fighter. Krillin and Yamcha offered Gohan some 'real food', as they called it, (which happened to be a cheese burger and large fries they had managed to slip into the hospital) causing Gohan to be eternally grateful although it still wasn't enough to fill the bottomless pit of the fighter.

Goten and Trunks, even though annoying, still managed to bring plenty of smiles to their friends and when Chi-Chi had entered the room, she had been ecstatic to see her 'baby' awake and healthy again. Yet she was somewhat annoyed that the moment she left his side was the moment he decided to wake up. But then again, that was irony.

"Where's dad?" Gohan eventually asked, noticing his absence.

"Oh, him." Chi-chi growled under her breath. "You're _father_ decided that this would be an excellent time to go fishing. Idiot. He said and I quote 'Gohan has been asleep for three days now and he proba-"

"I was out for three days?!" Gohan gasped in shock. "But I've missed school, I was meant to be doing my exams and Videl –Oh my heavens! And VIDEL! She is gonna' kill me; I said I was going to help her study her science because-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Krillin interrupted, placing both hands on the panicking teen's shoulders. "Calm down, bro. Videl knows all about it and your exams have been postponed or something or other."

With a sigh of relief, he let out one, big smile.

* * *

"_Are things going as planned?"_

"_Yeah, he should be ours completely within a few days."_

"_Good, I thought it would have been more trouble with Gohan. But he seems as easy to sway as the rest of them. However... I can still see some arising problems in the horizon. This seems too easy."_

"_Agreed, my lord. But I assure you, we'll get him to walk alongside us eventually. That's a promise."_

* * *

Gohan cupped his hands and placed them on his lap as laid back against his pillow, which leaned against the headboard evenly. Everyone had gone downstairs to the hospital cafeteria for some lunch, leaving the half breed to his thoughts as he kindly suggested. In actual fact, Gohan just wanted to be by himself and attempt to understand what was happening to him. A little part of him wanted to hear that strange voice and see that floating, mysterious person just to try and find out who it was and what it wanted.

The other part felt relief that the voice was gone... or was it?

'_I'm outside.'_

Gohan sighed. 'It's not real. Not real, not real...'

'_Well you obviously wanted to see me again, Gohan. Otherwise you wouldn't have told everyone to leave.' _It spoke softly.

True...

Although still a little shaky, Gohan pushed himself up from his bed sourly and made his way anxiously to the window. He was six stories up so he had no idea how the hell anyone could be outside. Well, unless he could fly; this was a possibility... But pushing that aside seeing this person obviously didn't like to be seen, he couldn't think of anything else.

It then spoke once more. _'Come closer...' _

And so Gohan did.

'_Closer.' _It demanded again.

This time Gohan backed away in caution to such harshness in its voice. Tension hung in the air and Gohan, for a long time, felt scared about being alone. But he did as he was told eventually and stumbled closer to the window until he was right in front of it.

Yet, still, he didn't say anything.

"I can't see anything." Gohan then said, hoping the voice would hear his message.

'_Concentrate...' _

Awkwardly, he did so. His eyes narrowed sceptically until something... surprising shot up into his sight. The same cloaked figure appeared in the place of his startled reflection, causing Gohan to jump back a few feet.

'_Why act so surprised? You're the one wanting to speak with me.' _ It spoke in its cool, soothing voice. This made the young fighter feel even more intimidated because of such lack of emotion...

"I... I just didn't expect... I mean... you're..."

'_Real?'_ the figure supplied calmly. His dark cloak flapped subtly in the light, evening breeze... Yet, the hood still managed to keep cover of the stranger's true identity even through the piercing glare of the hybrid. _'I'm very real indeed, Gohan.' _ It spoke intensely. _'I was surprised you wanted to speak with me so quickly. Perhaps you are ready sooner than I anticipated.'_

"Who the hell are you?!" Gohan shot at the ghostly reflection of a person.

'_I never remember you becoming so rude... and so angry...'_

"Don't talk about me as if you know me! Stop messing with me!"

'_But I do know you. I know everything about you. All your battles... your love interests... Everything...'_

"Stop it! You're sick! What are you?!" The ebony-haired hero bellowed with clenched fists.

The figure's composed expression (or what could be seen of it) seemed to dissolve into a look of disappointment. _'Maybe you're not ready after all...'_

"Stop ignoring me!"

'_Gohan.' _ It spoke enchantingly, making the teenager stop his enraged shouting immediately. A short silence lasted for a few seconds between the two, as all could be heard was the wind howling outside. This was the time he next spoke. '_Don't tell anyone of me.'_

Gohan stopped for the moment and stared intently at the figure, unable to decide on what to say. When this new enemy finally faded away as quickly as it appeared, Gohan felt sweat of anxiety slide down and over his cheek as he watched where the dark cloaked person had once floated. His eyes then tapered and he decided something.

"I have to tell the others."

* * *

'_Was it a success?'_

'_Yes. He will tell his family and friends of me.'_

'_Good, and when they reject his beliefs then everything will, then, become truly interesting...'_

'_Yes master.'_

**

* * *

Dun dun duun. Only Joking :-D. Well I hope this is OK for you. There's probably a few grammar errors here and there so don't be afraid to point them out to me. I've actually noticed when I usually apologize for grammar in my A/Ns I always misspell something then. Ooops. Anyway, thanks for all reviews, favs and alerts. They do mean a bunch! I'll try to update soon and I hope you all had a very merry Christmas!!**


	3. Back to School

**Slipping into the Shadows

* * *

  
**

**Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy. :-)**

**

* * *

Back to school**

Gohan almost tripped up over his own feet as he entered through the classroom door clumsily. He had missed exam week because of the little incident placing him in hospital and because of that had needed to take a re-sit on the first Monday back at school. Of course he got a 100% on every test. Just like his mother wanted him to. So now, it was time for him to make it back to school and confront his friends finally.

Looking around the classroom, he noticed he was early. This was very unusual for the teenager as the role of Saiyaman would usually cause him to be around twenty minutes late everyday to his first class of the day. However, since the whole incident of him passing out, all his friends had suggested that he should take a break from such duties as this could be the cause of stress. They teachers never minded Gohan being late. If Videl was granted privileges whilst protecting the city; then why not Gohan?

Unfortunately for the young hybrid, no one's memory had been wiped since his transformation at the tournament. In conclusion; everyone knew about his powers. So after Buu he sure got an earful from Erasa when he returned to school.

Gohan glanced around the room cheerfully in search of his girlfriend. The room was very quiet and he guessed that she was helping out the police as she normally did before school. He would have helped her but he promised Bulma and his mother that he wouldn't interfere, and heck, a promise was a promise. He trusted that she could handle herself.

"Hey Gohan!" cheered a feminine voice from above. "Yoo-hoo! Up here!" With his large smile intact, said Saiyan stared upwards at his bubbly blonde friend, Erasa, as he made his way up to his seat beside her. "You're back! We wondered where our favourite superhero had disappeared to, but that was until Videl told us you were in hospital!"

"Yeah..." Gohan admitted as he scratched the back of his neck in his usual infamous manner.

"Humph. Yeah, and she dragged me along to visit you." Interjected a new voice from beside Erasa as now, Sharpner had joined the conversation

"You wanted to go anyway." Erasa hissed.

"You visited me?" Gohan blinked as he stared at his two acquaintances with a puzzled expression.

"Ugh, like I had a choice. Why would I want to see some nerd catching some Z's?" snorted the jock as he lounged back in his chair with closed eyes.

Gohan smiled at his friend. After everything that had happened at the tournament even Sharpner treated him the exact same, making the fighter grow a good amount of respect for his fellow classmate. Sure, at first he was a _little _scared. But after that, there was no tension between them and they let bygones be bygones.

"Why aren't you helping Videl this morning?" Erasa questioned as she curled her hair with her finger clad with a perplexed expression.

"Just taking a break." Gohan answered straight off the tongue. "Apparently my body couldn't handle everything I was throwing at it."

"Stressed, huh?"

"Perhaps. But, also, I'm not helping her because I think she is giving me the message that she wants to take out bad guys by herself." He sighed. "At least I've gotten good test results."

"So I heard!" Erasa beamed. "Top of the class once again, I'm so happy for you!"

Sharpner snorted. "-And so the nerd returns."

* * *

Gohan tapped his pencil against the desk unnervingly as still, Videl had not returned. Usually it would only take a little while to stop any normal crooks so what was taking Videl so damn long? It was only after a few seconds that he realised that he was being watched. Turning to his right, he was met with a pair of puzzled green eyes.

"Are you ok, Gohan?" Erasa asked staring down nervously at the dent in the desk where the dark-haired youth had been tapping his pencil. "If you're that worried about Videl you should go help her." She then suggested as if she had just read his mind.

"Be quiet!" came a yell from the teacher by the teenager's desk as a long cane slammed down on the table. Staring down grudgingly at Gohan, he rubbed his chin. "Something the matter? From the hole in your desk you seem to be troubled."

Gohan scratched the back of his head with his large, embarrassed smile intact. "Sorry sir! I didn't mean to ruin the table!"

Just at this time, the door decided to swing open revealing a very beat-up Videl. A very angered expression was engraved into her usually pretty features as she made her way up to her desk insensibly, but not so limply that it was serious-looking. She passed on-looking students with her ignorant glare and didn't even make eye-contact with Gohan, who watched her with deep concern. The class stayed silent at the spectacle as she sat down next to her best friend.

"Sorry I'm late, sir." She apologized tonelessly. "I was asked to help stop some robbers at Satan city bank."

"Uh, Videl are you sure you don't want to go and get your wounds checked by the nurse?" asked the teacher .

"I'm fine, Mr. Raimaru." Videl said as she opened her backpack to reveal her maths book and equipment. Slamming her calculator down on the desk hard, she sent a spine-shivering glower at her guilty-looking boyfriend."-Although a little help would have been nice."

Gohan buried his head in his book with a blameworthy frown as the whole class turned and stared at him. "I'm sorry..." he mumbled as a pink blanket covered his face in pure embarrassment.

"And the leader of the damn robbers got away!" she snapped at him. "Gee Gohan; couldn't you have at least helped me? You obviously knew where I was!"

If Gohan could have gone any redder, he would have. Instead he pulled his book over his head and prayed for the bell to ring.

And luckily for him... it did!

_BBBBRRRRRIIIIII....NNNGGGGGG!!_

"Alright class, that was a... um, interesting lesson." The teacher proclaimed to his bewildered class, just as mystified as the students. He brushed said bemusement aside with a pearly-smile. "Ok, well next lesson bring your advanced Pythagoras text books and we'll crack on with the second exercise. See you on Thursday."

As the class left steadily, Gohan helped gather Videl's items for her as she continuously glared at the poor Saiyan.

* * *

Gohan left school at the normal time in the afternoon, but still, Videl continued to keep up her stubborn front and had not even spoken to him. He had offered to walk her home too, just to show her some consideration. Videl had agreed with a grunt and had walked along him silently and expectedly.

He walked past some of the bigger and more extravagant houses as he entered the road in which Videl's house was located on. The houses he was passing were growing ridiculously larger as each one came and went by. So he knew he was getting closer to the Satan mansion –and still, Videl had not uttered a single word on their journey.

"I'm sorry, Vi..." he mumbled. Videl's blue eyes averted and she glared at him.

"He was a big guy. Real big." She hissed at him.

"I'm sorry." He repeated; his words becoming more and more desperate. "But." Videl's eyes narrowed as he continued. "Wouldn't you usually say that I was... crowding you... or, that I should let you just 'kick his' uhh, 'ass'?"

The Satan burned up with anger and she curled her fists. "Damn it, Son! You think that I _need _your help?!"

"I'm lost." Gohan spoke softly, fearing to increase her rage. The Saiyan stopped walking when he noticed Videl stop still in her place, steam practically coming out of her ears. "Aren't you complaining that I _didn't _help?"

"I mean, agh!" Videl grabbed his collar, earning her boyfriend to blink in confusion. "That idiot crook got away because _you _didn't show! Maybe me being later to school than usual could have given you a big hint that I was I in trouble!"

"I'm sorry!" he yelped.

"Humph!" She released his collar, and he tumbled backwards a little. "You're useless. Why don't you just throw away that idiotic Saiyaman suit? Seeing that your school work is _obviously _more important than protecting the innocent! Saiyaman is a joke!" Once looking at him fiercely one more time, she walked away speedily and stormed down the long driveway and up to the gates.

Gohan watched from a far, his hands shoved roughly into his pockets, as she yelled something into the intercom causing the gates to open creakily. She didn't hesitate to stomp her way up to the house, not even throwing Gohan a glance.

* * *

Gohan sighed as he stood in his kitchen. His mother decided to go to bed early, worn out from the previous hospital visits and chores. Also, Goku had taken Goten upstream to go fishing. Gohan, himself, didn't fancy the trip. He was just as worn out as his mother, but this time; it was Videl that had zapped his energy.

He looked down at his fist and opened out his hand slowly with a sorrowful smile. Lying on his palm was the watch Bulma had made for him. But obviously, it was not an ordinary watch; it was his Saiyaman suit -his pride and joy. He frowned at the watch but then turned away from it. Finally, he closed his hand again and took a deep breath. That's when, he crushed it.

He crushed his pride and joy.

Little parts of the watch began escaping through the gaps in his enclosed hand, causing some bits of plastic to fall to the floor. He opened the bin with his free hand and dropped the remaining broken pieces of the device into the bin.

"Being Saiyaman was fun..." he mumbled as he walked over to the window. The orange light emitting from the evening sky shone through the window and illuminated his dull face. He stared out at the pink clouds and shoved his hands into his pockets once more. "It was real fun and I helped a lot. But..." He took his hands out of his pocket and brushed them through his spiked, dark hair. "Videl is right. Saiyaman _is _a joke. I guess Mum and Bulma are right too; this is far too stressful. Being a scholar is the number one priority from now on!"

* * *

"_How's everything now?"_

"_Perfect. Everything is going as planned."_

"_Excelent..."

* * *

_**Well, here's another chapter. I'm worried that this story is taking too long to get its teeth stuck into the plot. It was easier imagined than typed up. Thanks for Favs, alerts & reviews!**


	4. Mental Issues

**Slipping into the Shadows

* * *

**

**Oh crab sticks, it's been ages. And it's this story I chose to update! Originally I chose Hero's Time warp -but then I moved on to this one. But Hero's Time warp has somewhere over 1000 words so far, so I only need to finish it quickly and add around about 800 words something. Pah, this is college's fault, and I thought school was rough! Yet, Hey, I'm not complaining, all I do for Eight hours a day is pure art. Ahhh =)...  


* * *

**

**Mental Issues**

Videl hadn't spoken to Gohan for five days now, and the odd sightings of the creature were becoming more frequent. The teenager didn't like to admit it, but he was scared of walking passed a mirror or looking out of the window in case he saw it.

Gohan wasn't sure about how to approach his dad on this touchy subject. After the in depth conversation about his sanity not too long ago, a little amount of trust Gohan shared with the man had shattered. The half breed didn't understand why he, Bulma and his mother were talking about him like that. He felt perfectly normal. He was perfectly happy. Everything was simply... perfect.

Well, it w_as_.

Was his sanity being tested? Was he r_eally _seeing things? No. Gohan was not usually a confident person. But this... this was something he felt very confident about. This was real. Whatever he was seeing... was real.

But damn! Who the heck was that guy? –He couldn't be a part of his imagination. So what was he?! Whoever and whatever it was, he didn't seem to pose a high threat at the moment. But something about the man –the creature, whatever the hell it was, frightened the teenager, somewhat. Gohan wasn't going to underestimate this person's abilities just yet. Somehow, the being had managed to get into his head; so, _somehow, _the young fighter was going to have to find some way to get him back out.

The hybrid looked up into the sunlight and wiped his brow –was it hot!

Gohan took a deep breath as he strode out into the forest –just to catch his father chopping down some trees. Yes, he remembered hearing his mother scolding Goku for his lack of chores at the moment. In fact, Gohan agreed very strongly with Chi-chi about that particular subject; seeing that he had more chores than Goku and Goten put together. It wasn't that Gohan minded. Chi-Chi was merely trying to shape him into a valuable member of society; and he understood that she had high expectations for him. To a sense, he was just happy that Goten didn't have to go through all the boring studies he had to do.

It was lucky for his old man that the weather was as good as it was. But perhaps it was a little too hot? Yes, the half breed certainly wished he brought out a glass of water or something with him now.

Gohan's lip twitched upwards in amusement as he watched his father clumsily trip over a rock. All the trees he held on his back came tumbling downwards and nearly crushed the poor man. If Goku was a human then there would be no doubt that he would be dead. Luckily for the Saiyan, his head was harder than all those trees put together.

The half breed laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Dad, are you alright under there?"

"Mmmmph! Yeah! I'm, mmmph, fine, Gohan!" came the muffled reply of his father from under countless tons of bark.

"Dad..." Gohan attempted. "I need to talk to you. It's real important..."

"Mmnn, Gohan, this isn't a, ey, mhhm, good time right now."

"It's urgent." The teenager almost whispered. Goku was lucky to catch it. "I'm scared..."

There was a brief silence until a few of the large trees began flying off in different directions, soon revealing a fighter clad in an orange gi. Said man dusted himself down before making his way swiftly over to his son. He smiled warmly.

"What is it, Gohan?" An arm snaked around Gohan's well-toned shoulders and pulled him closer to his father. Gohan loved the gesture but he felt a little warm against his father's chest; he was already warm enough from the heat of the shining sun!

The hybrid looked at his father intently and bit his lip, before tearing his gaze away. "Don't think I'm crazy, okay?"

"Crazy?" Goku chuckled deeply. "You're the most down-to-earth person I know!"

"Yeah..." Gohan murmured under his breath –almost scoffing at Goku's words. "I think you'll change your mind after this." A sigh escaped his lips as he looked away.

"Gohan..." The elder of the two uttered with a very faint smile. "Please. Whatever's up, you can tell your old man. Right?"

Feeling more confident, as though his father's words were magical, Gohan returned that very faint smile.

"GOKU!"

It sounded far away.

"GOKU! I told you to get the firewood! Poor Goten has been in a freezing bathtub for twenty minutes!!"

Both father and son winced at the screech and Goku sighed exasperatedly at his wife's temper. The arm looped around Gohan's neck hung a little until Goku pulled it away completely. He looked at the teenager apologetically before returning to the fallen trees, and Gohan felt himself feel more scared with every step his father stepped away from him.

"Dad..." it was less than a whisper this time and even Goku couldn't catch it.

"We'll talk about it late, 'kay?"

Gohan felt his heart sink. The seventeen year-old then felt speckles of sweat beginning to sprout on his forehead as he watched Goku drag away the dead trees. He never realised how scared he actually was until he really thought about it, and the idea of being alone didn't sound appealing at all.

"Dad, please." He finally prodded. "I need to talk about it now."

The Saiyan paused for a second and looked back at his son. He was surprised to see the state Gohan was in; pale and pasty, and sweat pouring down his face. Immediately, he dropped the trees and approached his boy. He brought out his hand and rested up above Gohan's brow.

"You're very hot, Gohan. I think we are definitely dealing with a fever."

"I feel fine, dad." Lie. "I just... please, dad, I need to talk to you about this."

"Gohan, you're all clammy."

A wave of heat washed over Gohan and he felt like he was being scolded alive. He knew his cheeks were now brightening up to a very dark red, and his hands were becoming sticky.

"Are you okay to walk?" Goku tenderly asked, placing a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I'm fine, honestly." The man took an arm just in case, leaving the wood alone on the ground. Goku gently guided Gohan in the direction of the Son residence, pulling him away from each tree or vine that was in the path of the two. Gohan soon found himself to be very dizzy, and didn't perplexed to where the sudden illness had come from.

When they reached the house, Chi-Chi was stood at the door –completely unimpressed with the lack of firewood. But when she noticed the sight of her carmine-looking son, concern quickly took over. She dived forward and enclosed him into a motherly hug, mumbling babying things to him.

* * *

Gohan couldn't sleep that night. He had a wet cloth planted on his drenched forehead, which dripped down constantly onto his pillow; making it soggy and uncomfortable. But that wasn't what bothered him. Neither was it the boiling sensations. It was the nightmares.

Strange, strange nightmares. They had been plaguing his dreams since Videl and he had stopped talking. Each nightmare was worse than the one before, and in every one of them Videl had come to some slaughtered end. She would die by gunfire, or explosion, beaten to the bone and in the worst case; rape. It was the fifth night of these terrifying nights, and he daren't shut his heavy eyes.

Another similarity in these horrific dreams was that Videl was always murdered by the same person. Shinji Hajiyama; the exact person Videl had recently fought against as he tried to rob the Satan City bank. Shinji Hajiyama was also the biggest crook in the whole city, and the most dangerous. Rumours went round that he was part of the red ribbon army years ago too, and that would have been no surprise to anyone. But of course, he wouldn't be a threat to Saiyaman –or Gohan, in that case.

But to any ordinary person? Trouble.

Even Videl, whose power level was higher than most humans, would have trouble. She couldn't manage to arrest him, and this came as a shock to police. Videl Satan? Losing a criminal? Heck, there were even rumours that Shinji was stronger than Hercule Satan. Even though Videl was easily stronger than Hercule, this still concerned Gohan. Videl, after all, was only human.

And these nightmares had never made him so scared in his life.

"Can you not sleep?"

Gohan shot up from his bed, despite the throbs of pain banging in his head. He expected to see the creature that he had been seeing lately, but no. A figure did stand amongst the darkness, clad in a pale, expensive looking suit. His face held a calming smile and eyes that were soft but focused looking. Gohan couldn't make out the colour of his hair or eyes due to the little light, but from what little he did see, he could tell that he was young; perhaps in his early twenties.

The hybrid swallowed. "Who are you?" It sounded more confident than he thought it would.

The man gracefully moved forward and smiled in greeting. "My name is Light Yagami, but feel free to call me Light."

"Light... Yagami?" Gohan repeated, slowly and stupidly –his voice hoarse from the fever.

"I'm not like the previous creature you've been seeing, am I?" This Light fellow moved forward again and Gohan was able to see his full face now, it was friendly looking and the teenager felt a little bit at ease. "I don't think you need to worry about any of that. You see, that was a death god. A Shinigami, if you will."

Gohan felt his mouth open and close, as if he was impersonating a fish.

"Shinigami are disgusting creatures. They kill so they can extend their own lives because they, themselves, are scared of perishing. Selfish beings; Shinigamis are. I did you the favour though of ridding the stalking one which was following you."

Gohan sat up cautiously, the cloth falling to his lap. He knitted his brow –something wasn't right. "It must have been following me for a while, so why didn't it kill me then? How do I know that you aren't a Shinigami, or that you are not an enemy at all?"

Light smiled. "You're precautious. That's the sort of thing that is a necessity in this day and age. I won't insult your intelligence, because I know you are smart. I was killed by a Shinigami about fifteen years ago-"

"So you killed the Shinigami that was after to me out of vengeance?" Gohan narrowed his eyes all the more.

Light's smile faded somewhat, and he chose this point in time to turn away. "No, I did it because I didn't want you to suffer a similar fate." Light walked away from where Gohan sat and wondered around the bedroom, routing through draws or flipping through text books. "Innocent people should not be killed, and you have saved the lives of everyone on this planet countless of times. Only evil should be punished; that is something I'm sure you agree with there."

"Evil should be punished?"

"Of course. You have no right to disagree as you killed Cell."

"H-how do you know about this? How do you know about me? You say you're dead, how are you here?!"

"Gohan, the planet is constantly in danger. Criminals are constantly running amuck and murderers are still running free. Select individuals need to be dealt with. They say 'two wrongs don't make a right'. But I believe that saying to be incorrect. Would you agree?"

"Whoa, whoa! You've just popped into my room throwing all kinds of philosophy at me; I just want some answers."

Light stopped smiling completely for a moment. But a chuckle sounded soon enough. "I'm sorry. I'm simply getting ahead of myself." He took this time to stop snooping around and actually turn to look at the teenager. "I thought that you would also understand."

Perplexed, Gohan looked up at the man. "Understand what?"

"Gohan, you seem to strike me as an understanding young man who dislikes fighting. But you also seem to understand that you must fight to get what you need –hence the death of the tyrant Cell. Your parents are selfish fools who try to drill their own beliefs into you and not allow you your own dreams, but they are both right in their own way. It's important to be able to fight; it's such a blessing to know you can defend these people.

And to have knowledge? That's the best blessing you could ever ask for. If you combine the two then, Gohan, you could easily take over the world. I think it's lucky for everyone else that you're a good guy, isn't it?"

The throbbing in Gohan's head suddenly increased and the teenager now noticed he was becoming confused. "Light," he began, testing the name on his tongue. "Please, I don't understand. What are trying to say?"

Light folded his arms and smirked. Gohan didn't like the look of this man when he smirked –it sent shivers down his spine. He then turned around from the half Saiyan and walked towards the window, looking outwards. "I'm happy the reign of evil will finally be over. I'll let you think about what we've spoken about tonight, Gohan. I know you'll make the right decision. You're a good person. Please keep this between us, as I know you will. I wish you a good night and I'll speak to you, perhaps, tomorrow." With that, Light turned and smiled at Gohan one last time before evaporating into the moonlight.

And then, Gohan found himself more tired –too tired to even think about anything. His eyelids doubled in heaviness and he crashed down to his pillow before he even had time to worry over nightmares.

* * *

"You Saiyans are so strange."

Gohan's forehead wrinkled as he woke up to the feminine voice of his mother. Chi-Chi was standing above him, shaking the thermometer with an irked expression.

"Mum..." He croaked in greeting, a very faint smile on his lips. Upon noticing her eldest waking, she returned the ever-so warm smile and brushed a small hand through his hair.

"Hello baby," she cooed, still stroking his short, spiked hair. "Your temperature has shot right down. Which is weird, you only got the fever yesterday –it couldn't have broken too quickly."

"I feel better," he croaked again.

"You look it." She moved her hand from his head rested her hand on his cheek. "I'm going to go and finish with breakfast, okay honey?"

"Right mum."

With that, she pulled away and left the teenager to his own devises. Gohan sat up in his bed and yawned, noticing how less scratchy his throat felt. He smiled inwardly until remembered the events of the night previous. His hands balled into fists unconsciously. Telling Goku was not an option... yet. If things progressed into something worse then he would consider it. But right now, he knew he had to learn how to handle things on his own.

After all, his whole life had been revolved around receiving help from everyone else.

But he did have to wonder what Light was talking about. The man seemed very interested about helping good people and punishing those who were... not so good.

As Gohan was about to move and get out of bed, he felt something digging into the side of him. Reaching down into the light covers, he finally retrieved something; a book. A brow rose.

"Death... Note?"

* * *

**This was un-beta-ed, so there will be mistakes in there. I wrote it was a migraine too, oh I'm so giving (insert sarcasm here)**.** It was interesting to write because I've never written Light before, and I need to be careful to not make him OOC. To be honest, I just wanted to get at least one chapter out there during the holidays so I shoved it out quickly. Oooh, speaking of holidays -Halloween soon! And I'm dressing as the Great Saiyaman! Epicness! Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, PMs and faves!**


End file.
